With Unified Communication System (UCS) Data Centers becoming larger, it is increasingly common for workloads to be defined using cloud-based management systems. For example, a typical workload may include compute profiles, storage profiles and networking profiles, etc. Further, global workloads may be configured to be dynamic in nature, such that these workloads may be migrated from one compute element/device in a first domain to another compute element in another domain.
As part of a networking profile, a workload may have interfaces defined, for example, for Ethernet (e.g., network interface cards (NICs) and Fiber Channel (HBAs)) interfaces, along with virtual local area network (VLAN) and virtual storage area network (VSAN) configurations for the host. Before a workload may be deployed on a particular compute element, VLANs/VSANs are generally configured on Fabric-Interconnects (FIs), so that traffic originating from the deployed workloads can be tagged and routed appropriately through the FI ports.